


Don't Drop The Cake

by HanJisungStan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Days, Bad Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanJisungStan/pseuds/HanJisungStan
Summary: It's Woojin's birthday. His 22nd birthday, to be exact. He should be having an amazing day, but all he gets instead is candle milk and makeup stains. Or so he thinks.





	Don't Drop The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted something on here. So here is my most recent fanfic. I posted this on amino, so if you see this on there don't be too alarmed.
> 
> Happy birthday Woojin!

You would think that on your birthday, your friends would be nice to you. I'm not insane for thinking that, right? That's a perfectly normal thought someone would have.

At 7:26 AM on April 8th, 2019, I woke up, running late. I didn't know I was late. My alarm hadn't rang, so I thought I was having one of those days where you wake up right before your alarm goes off. I like those kinds of days, so I was happy. I checked my phone to confirm my thought, but I was not awake before my alarm rang. That's right, I was running late for our very busy schedule. My alarm didn't sound at 7:00 AM like it was supposed to, (Felix said he turned my alarm off so I could get more sleep, which was a great idea, but we had a meeting at 8:00 AM and I had 30 minutes to get ready), and the only help I got was from Jisung, who gave me a glass of milk with a candle in it.

"Jisung, what is this?" I look at the monstrosity in front of me, holding back my distain for the creation.

"It's your birthday! Birthdays mean candles!" The squirrel-faced boy giggled.

"You put a flaming object inside of a liquid." I stated coldly.

"Yes? It's not like the fire is in the water. 'Cuz then there wouldn't be any fire."

"Do you want me to drink this?"

"Well, yeah. The point of milk is to drink it. Oh, but blow out the candle first. You can't drink fire." Jisung rambled happily. He was milling around the kitchen, pulling dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them in the cuppards they're meant to go in.

"Of course. You can't drink fire." I repeated. I couldn't believe this was real. I was late and Jisung gave me a cup of candle milk.

"Do you like it?" Jisung asked after he finished unloading the dishwasher. I looked at him, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes, I love it." I gave him a fake smile, and the short boy jumped up and down in excitement.

"I knew you would!" Jisung bubbled, dancing around.

"Jisung! Get your nasty sweatpants off of my bed right now!" Seungmin yelled from their shared room.

"Oops, I forgot about those. Happy birthday hyung! I have to go!" Jisung gave me a big hug, and then ran into his room. I stood alone in the kitchen, the candle dripping melting wax down into the milk. I sighed.

"Happy birthday to me."  
(Time skip)

After the morning candle fiasco, my day just snowballed into a bigger mess. Yes, the members were trying to be nice, but I cannot describe what they did in any way other than 'a mess'.

For instance, 10 minutes before we had to go on stage to showcase Miroh, Hyunjin gave me a big hug. Nothing wrong about that, right? Well, it was great until I looked down and realized he left a big stain of his makeup on my shirt. I didn't even notice it automatically, it was Minho who saw it.

"Uhh, hyung, what's that?" The dancer pointed to the spot on my shirt.

"What's what?" I looked at the pattern of my shirt, not sure what he meant.

"The big splotch on your shoulder." Minho walked across the room and poked it. I looked in a mirror, and finally saw it.

"Crap." I looked over at Hyunjin, who was getting his mic on by the door. Yeah, that was 100% Hyunjin's foundation.

It sent not only me into a panic, but the stylists as well. I had to get completely changed and on stage in the span of 7 minutes.

I made it, but I probably lost a few hairs from the stress. Or the yelling. There was so much yelling from the stylists.

Then when we were done with our stage and leaving the set, Jeongin told me my shoes were untied. I didn't even look down at them, I just believed him. He told me he would tie them again. He was done 'tying my shoes' so I stepped off stage, tripping while doing so because he 'accidently' tied them together.

As soon as that fiasco was over, we had to go to a radio show and talk about our album. It was a lot of fun, the guys kept telling the host that I was the best vocalist on our team. Whenever the host asked to hear a little bit of the song, one of the others would point at me.

"He sings the best part in 19."

"You should hear him in Chronosaurus."

"Yes, Maze of Memories is mainly a rap song, but you should listen to Woojin sing his part. It's wonderful."

It was really fun being hyped up by them, I felt really important. My day looked like it was getting a lot better. I could forgive the alarm, the candle milk, and the shirt. They were just trying to be nice.

Then the host had to start a segment about pre-debut stories. Normally, I would be all about talking about our pre-debut excursions. I love being able to talk about the time when I walked into a room and saw Minho and Hyunjin argue about the color orange. However, Changbin looked me in the eyes and I knew something was off. I realized what he was about to do. I knew the story he was going to tell.

"Well, I have quite a story about our dear Woojin hyung" Changbin snickers. I look at him, smiling in way to signal 'if you do what I think you will I will put your bed in a forest'.

"Oh? Do tell!" The host insists. Changbin laughs. He doesn't understand the message I'm trying to convey.

"You see, back when we had finished our survival show, we thought we were untouchable, like kings. We had completed our main goal of making it through with 9 members, and we could finally prepare for our debut."

"There was a time where we would just try out different looks to see what suited us best. Our dear Woojin hyung," Changbin chuckles and looks at me dead in the eyes, "decided he would try out quite a daring look."

"What look would that be?" The host inquires, very intrested in Changbin's story. The rest of the group starts laughing, finally realizing what story Changbin is telling.

"Well, he and I went to a hair salon. I was thinking of dying my hair a dark brown again, something natural. Woojin looked directly at the stylist helping him and said 'how hard would it be to put extentions in my hair?'. The stylist looked at him and had no idea what to say. He just stood there in shock."

The room explodes in laughter, the host almost falling our of her chair. 

"What happened? Did he get them?" The host asked in disbelief, still laughing.

"Oh yeah, he did. He got them in purple too." Changbin snickered, sending the room into chaos again.

"When Woojin got done getting the extensions put in, Changbin sent us a picture of him in our groupchat. We thought they were pranking us." Seungmin said through laughter.

"Woojin didn't come home with the extensions. When he saw what he looked like, he paniced. He thanked the stylists for their work, he even acted like he loved what they did. When we went outside though, he put on a hat, and then dragged me with him to the next nearest hair salon so he could get them removed immediately. It was instant regret." Changbin finished the story, leaving the host in tears.

"Do any of you still have the photo?" She inquired.

"I do! I couldn't get rid of it. It was too perfect." Seungmin replied menacingly.

"You told me you deleted that picture!" I exclaimed, sending the room into another fit of laughter.

"Well, I lied."

Let's just say the picture of me in purple extensions got "accidentally" posted on our twitter. All stays started making jokes about it immediately. I think that the picture started trending at one point, too. Although, I'm not too sure because I was trying to get Changbin out of his room so I could best him up all for a couple of hours.  
(Another Time Skip)

"Guys! Come here!" Chan yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and walked away from Changbin's door. Not like I could do much about the situation anymore, I guess.

Chan was sitting at our kitchen table, which was set with plates and forks for some reason. We had dinner at the radio station, so I was confused. Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin, and Seungmin walked in after me. They were all in Minho and I's room playing a card game. They sat down immediately, not confused.

"What's going on?" I questioned uneasily. Whenever Minho does something wordlessly, I panic. That's never a good sign.

"Don't worry about it. Just sit down." Chan said, a small smile on his face. I sit down, still uneasy. Felix and Jeongin meander in as well, sitting down without a word. My panic starts to intensify. What is happening? Did the other members get kidnapped and then replaced by imposters? Why are they so quiet?

"Alright. So, I would like to adress an issue we had today." Chan stated. I stop panicing amd instead become confused. We didn't have any issues today, right? The only thing that really happened today was the whole story at the radio show, and that didn't need to be resolved through a big meeting like this.

"We haven't payed enough attention to Woojin today." Chan continues, breaking his serious persona. All the members break into smiles as well, noticing the breath I let out in relief.

"Guys, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We had a busy day, it's okay." I tried to reassure them.

"No, it's not," Hyunjin shakes his head, "We didn't try hard enough to make your day. Instead, we just put you in tough situations. We're sorry."

"When we left the radio station we noticed that you seemed a little upset. That kind of made us realize how crappily we've been doing in order to make you happy on your birthday." Felix added, a sad smile on his face.

"Guys, really it's okay. I got to hang out with you guys, and that's all that matters to me." I reach across the table and grab Felix's hand. I smile at him, trying my hardest to show that it's okay. Sure, I was a little mad beforehand but I'm okay now. Today was stressful, they were just trying to have fun and make me have a happy birthday at the same time.

"Well, we noticed there is still about 4 hours left of your birthday and we wanted to do something." Seungmin speaks up, and I look at him, confused.

"It's too late to go out, we can just watch a movie in-"

"Changbin! Get out here!" Jisung shouts, and I look back behind me. Changbin's door opens, and out comes the small rapper with a birthday cake, lighted candles included.

"Guys! You didn't have to!" I gushed, happy tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Well, we wanted to. Happy birthday Woojin!" Changbin pushes the cake closer to me, and I blow out all the candles.

"Don't drop that cake, Changbin." Chan laughs, and everyone else does too.

"Hey, Jisung, this is what birthday candles are actually supposed to be used for." I teased, poking fun at the squirrel-faced rapper. Jisung's nose scrunched.

"I was just trying to be funny" He mumbled. Felix looked at him in disbelief.

"You didn't actually give him the milk candle, did you?" The aussie asked.

"He sure did. The wax melted into the drink too." I nodded, laughing. Felix sighs, and mumbles about how some jokes should not be carried out.

"Speaking of candles, when did you get the cake in the first place? I was outside your room for at least 2 hours. You didn't come out at all." I asked, puzzled. Minho laughs.

"You know how we were in our room 'playing cards'? Well, we were actually finding a way to get the cake to Changbin through our window. It's good thing Jisung still has those prop hockey sticks, otherwise the cake wouldn't have made it."

"Are you telling me you guys got the cake into Changbin's room by putting it on hockey sticks and putting it out your window?"

"Yes, I am." Minho smiled.

"I am really glad you didn't drop the cake." I chuckle.

"I am too." Changbin sighs. Everyone laughs, making jokes that he could have killed a second cake.

And that is how my 22nd birthday was. It started out a little bit wonky, but it ended up pretty well. Kind of like me and the guys.


End file.
